Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe
by Anais Didi
Summary: ¤Slash¤ -One-Shot- Quand un jeune homme brûle d'amour pour son opposé, et que ce dernier ne semble avoir que désir pour lui. .:POV Draco:.


**_Coucou Tout le Monde !!_**

_**Voila mon nvx one-shot, qui traîne depuis quelques temps.**_

_**J'espere que vous aimerez. C'est moins... disons... romantique & poetique qu'en general, mais j'espere que c'est lisible**_

_**Kisses**_

_**.:---:.**_

_**Disclaimer : Bon, ben, Saez et JKR ont fait quasiment tout le boulot. Moi... Euh... Pas grand-chose.. quelques lignes, mais bon...**_

_**.:---:.**_

**_Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_**

_A la lumière obscure_  
Noire et puissante  
Vivant en toi, comme en moi_  
Je te croise enfin _  
Ton corps est si parfait  
Tout comme ton âme_  
Mon dieu que tu es beau  
Toi le seul, toi l'ultime_  
Tu es unique, tu es le seul de ce monde  
A receler tant de charmes & tant de bontés  
A receler mon coeur en toi._  
Entre les hommes égalité_  
Tu t'es toujours battu contre les préjugés  
Contre les discriminations_  
S'il te plait prends ma main _  
Amene-moi, à cet endroit qui nous est destiné  
Cet endroit qui n'existe que dans mes rêves_  
Ne te fais plus attendre_  
Viens maintenant.  
Viens en moi._  
Il est temps de s'étreindre_  
Une fois. Une seule et unique.  
Toi, en moi.  
Moi, en toi._  
De s'éteindre  
Une dernière cigarette_  
Un dernier souffle de fumée.  
Un dernier souffle de vie.

_Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit _  
Que nous devions nous aimer d'amour.  
Mais il semblerai que tout soit faux_  
La mort ou la naissance   
Ca dépend du cœur_  
Nous sommes nés sous l'étoile de la célébrité.  
Et mon coeur me tuera d'amour._  
Au soleil qui s'incline _  
A cet instant qui s'approche_  
Allez finissons en_  
Une bonne fois pour toute.  
Finissons en avec cette douleur._  
Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament_  
Laissons le plaisir nous envahir_  
Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré  
De Katagena _  
Même si je sais que pour moi, tu n'as que désir d'une nuit.  
Alors que je t'aime si fort._  
Me noyer à jamais_  
Ivresse des sens.  
Noyade du coeur_  
Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale_  
Et pouvoir mourir avec un semblant d'honneur  
Avec moins de douleur.  
Quitter ce monde où la vie est régie par la puissance et les normes.  
Où un homme ne peut pas en aimer un autre  
Où un sorcier doit toujours rester cloîtré à son camp.

_Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe  
Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_  
Et qu'on m'oublie, qu'on oublie mon nom  
Qu'on oublie ma mort.  
Qu'on oublie que j'aimais, alors que je suis le Mal personnifié  
Baisez sur ma tombe, et vengez les morts qui m'ont vu m'adonner aux pires insanités, là où ils reposent  
Baisez, n'ayez plus de respect pour moi.  
Faites l'amour, et que mon existence entachée devienne néant.  
Que là où je reposerai, les couples connaissent un plaisir intense.

_  
Que la grâce s'accomplisse   
Immortelle jouissance  
Que les femme s'unisse dans un parfait accord  
Rien que pour un instant   
L'éphémère devienne   
Eternité_

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer   
Comme on aime le soleil  
Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer  
J'aurais aimer t'écrire   
Le plus beau des poèmes  
Et construire un empire   
Juste pour ton sourire  
Devenir le soleil   
Pour sécher tes sanglots  
Et faire battre le ciel   
Pour un futur plus beau  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Tu vois je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi   
Ce monde n'est pas le mien_

Et je vais le quitter, de la lame de ce couteau.  
Car je ne peux pas t'aimer, sans que tu ne m'aimes en retour.  
Car mon coeur aurai voulu que tu sois mien.  
Car mon coeur aurai voulu qu'Harry Potter puisse aimer le dernier fils des Malfoy.  
**"Je t'aime, Potter"**

_**.:---:.**_

Un corps tomba, sous les yeux émeuraudes du Bien Par Excellence.  
Ce dernier qui avait entendu les dernieres paroles de Draco Malfoy.  
Et mis trop de temps à aller le rejoindre.  
Quand il rejoignit le corps étendu, il le regarda hébété.  
En murmurant :  
**"Moi aussi, Malfoy"**


End file.
